Résignation,Lâcheté
by Nanamy
Summary: Non, je n'ai pas la force de le quitter, lui qui m'a trop longtemps possédé... pov' de Kira sur ses sentiments envers son capitaine.


**Titre : Résignation... Lâcheté...**

**Résumé : Non, je n'ai pas la force de le quitter, lui qui m'a trop longtemps possédé... pov' de Kira sur ses sentiments envers son capitaine.**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne possède pas Bleach, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà. . **

**VvvVvvO OVvvVvvV**

**Ohayo Mina !**

_Je suis de retour, plus en forme que jamais (et avec peut-être en prime une nouvelle aide Yeah !) Pour mon retour sur le site que j'avais délaissée durant les examens (oui, désolé mais j'avais des priorités) je reviens en douceur avec un Pov' de mon petit choupinou (oui en ce moment je suis dans ma période prénom et surnom débile, merci qui ?, merci Noral Elsa. . Un jour je me vengerai) de Kira-kun. . Oui j'avais envie de parler d'un être tourmenté, je trouve que cela lui va bien et me va bien._

_Voilà voilà pour mon blabla, je vous laisse en compagnie de Kira-kun !_

_Bonne lecture et surtout amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

J'ai envie de lui mais je sais que c'est mal. . . Ce n'est pas correct et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Il est homme tout comme moi.

Il est mon supérieur.

Il ne m'estime pas.

Il se moque de moi, m'humilie chaque jour... Le pire c'est qu'il le sait et savoure cette souffrance qui me dévore lentement.

Mais j'aime quand il me touche, je frissonne à l'idée de le retrouver chaque soir dans notre lieu « secret ». Lorsque je pénètre dans cet endroit où l'odeur de l'encens règne en maître, il est là et m'attend. Habillé de son kimono blanc aussi pur que des étoiles de neige, il me regarde de ses yeux d'albinos.

Assis en tailleur il me sourit d'un air carnassier, comme des vautours affamés volant au dessus d'une carcasse en décomposition. Et ce corps en putréfaction gisant sous un soleil de plomb... C'est moi. Voilà comment je me sens quand je suis près de lui... Mais en même temps je me sens si vivant, car ce cadavre pourrissant avec le temps est animé, convoité, envié par un vautour et c'est pour cette raison que je me trouve à la fois mort et vivant ... Quel paradoxe.

Comme à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'excuser de mon retard et comme à chaque fois ses mains se glissent vers moi pour me faire taire.

Elles sont douces et chaudes, mais elles restent brutales au contact de ma peau.

Soir après soir, mon capitaine me prend avec force et hargne.

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que ce n'est pas normal et que je mérite de la douceur, comme Hina-chan en reçoit sans cesse d'Aizen-sama.

Hélas, jamais je n'aurais cette forme de tendresse tant convoitée. Non. La mienne est aussi brûlante que la flamme d'une bougie, elle est en même temps, aussi froide que la lame d'un katana et elle a un triste goût de sang et de sel.

Mon pauvre petit coeur ne bat qu'en ces moments de souffrance et d'extase, voilà une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas. Je n'avais jamais connu les étreintes d'un homme avant de connaître celles de mon aîné, mais je connaissais vaguement les contours d'une femme.

L'expérience que je reçus de cette personne, s'effaça très vite de ma mémoire. Jamais mon corps n'avait autant tremblé sous le trop plein de luxure, jamais je n'avais senti ma propre sueur couler le long de mon dos à cause de l'activité épuisante que je pratiquais. Non, jamais de telles sensations avaient pénétré mon âme et ma chair.

Seul mon bourreau avait ce pouvoir.

Seul mon tortionnaire avait ce don.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il me possédait quand il en avait envie, où il le désirait et de la manière qu'il préférait.

OoOoOoO

Parfois lorsque je suis au bureau et que je vois son fauteuil vide... J'ai honte, je sens au plus profond de moi que j'ai tort de me laisser toucher de la sorte. De me laisser posséder de la sorte et par un homme qui n'a aucun respect envers ma personne. Mais alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui lui supplie en larmes de venir me réchauffer quand je sens sa chaleur se dissiper.

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit m'abaisser à des choses humiliantes pour qu'il me pénètre de toute sa splendeur ?

Pourquoi ?

Ai-je bien raison de le laisser me conquérir de la sorte ?

De toute façon le mal est fait... le mal ou le bien ?

OoOoOoO

Cette nuit encore, il me fit l'amour à sa manière en prenant son temps. A l'abri des ténèbres il me fit honteusement hurler des choses dégradantes, il me fit faire des choses mortifiantes avec toujours cet éternel sourire qui me fait fondre sur place en le voyant.

Mais à peine les premiers rayons du soleil touchent l'horizon qu'il se rhabille me laissant nu dans les draps souillés de mon sang et de sa semence.

Dès que le soleil montre le bout de son visage, mon modèle m'ignore et part retrouver Aizen-sama pour je ne sais quelle raison.

La vie continue et je sais que je dois l'oublier, car lui il le fait. Dès l'aube, il oublie tout pour retenter l'expérience le soir même. C'est comme un cercle vicieux qui ne stoppera jamais.

La journée m'ignorant, m'humiliant quotidiennement, alors que le soir il se transformait en démon dévorant à pleine dents ma tendre chair.

Je tente vainement de résister à ses demandes, mais je n'y arrive pas. Même avec toute la volonté du monde je lui cède tout, mon corps, mon âme, tout. Et je le fais sans une once de remord prévoyant par avance mon émoi prochain.

Non, vraiment Ichimaru Gin est un homme que j'aime autant que je le déteste, mais le détester me paraît impossible.

Impossible car cet homme à su trouver ma véritable nature, il me connaît entièrement. Cet homme qui paraît si cruel et si froid supporte mon hideux visage, mon égoïsme et ma lâcheté. Ainsi pour lui prouver qu'un jour je pourrais me montrer aussi fier guerrier qu'Aizen-sama, je lui reste loyal.

Je lui serai fidèle jusqu'à ce qui me quitte pour de bon, car moi je n'en aurai pas la force. Je me suis lié à lui, et cet attachement ne se brisera pas, pas avant qu'il le souhaite réellement.

Moi, pauvre petit être que je suis, je n'ai pas la force ni le droit de le faire. Non, je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui pour prendre une telle décision. C'est lui qui me le susurre à l'oreille lorsque j'ai en bouche son membre tendu et brûlant.

Il a raison, il a toujours raison, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un capitaine.

De toute manière cette situation me convient, je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter ce monde seul, non. Je ne pourrais pas, il le sait bien autant que moi.

Seul cet homme supporte la vue de ma véritable apparence et c'est pour cette raison que jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me quitte de lui-même, je lui serai loyal aveuglément.

Oui, moi Kira j'aime éperdument mon taichô, qui à sa manière me le rend bien.

_FIN_

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? bien pas bien ? Une petite review pour savoir si je ne suis pas rouillée ?_


End file.
